The present invention relates to a method for removing and replacing a partially fibrous camshaft gear while the engine is in situ within a chassis. The method includes the use of two devices, one to split the metal hub of the gear after the fibrous section has been removed, and one to force the replacement gear onto the camshaft. The latter press device is of particular concern. This device, which mounts to the engine and brackets a portion of the chassis, develops the pressure to force the gear onto the camshaft by utilizing the chassis as a brace and counterforce. It also accommodates engines with varying distances between the crankshaft and camshaft.
The prior art teaches that the engine first is removed from the chassis; subsequently the damaged gear is removed, the replacement gear is installed, and the engine is remounted to the chassis. This process, which is carried out utilizing conventional pulleys and presses, is time consuming and thus expensive. The present technique, which utilizes a new type of press device for the installation of the replacement gear, removes the requirement that the engine be dismounted from the chassis.